1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to latch assemblies. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a striker assembly as might be used with the latching mechanism of an automobile door.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing a lock for a vehicle door, it is the primary objective to provide a mechanism which will ensure engagement between the latching mechanism mounted to the door and the striker assembly mounted to the door jamb when the door is closed. In designing these two components, it is also desirable to design the mechanisms such that they are strong enough to substantially withstand a collision and minimize the likelihood of the door opening.
The most common vehicle door latch design uses a striker bar assembly in which a substantially cylindrical shank, bent into a general U-shape, extends from a mounting plate or cover. This shank is often referred to as the striker bar. The striker bar is typically oriented in a horizontal fashion so that it can be readily engaged by the latch or latching pawl of the latching mechanism during the closing of the vehicle door. While the present invention is particularly described for use in latching a vehicle door, it is obvious that the striker assembly of the present invention will find utility in a wide variety of other latching situations.
During closing of the vehicle door, the location of the striker bar causes it to extend within a slot defined within the door. The striker bar engages the pawl of the latching mechanism and encourages the latch to rotate around the striker bar until the pawl engages or hooks around the shaft of the striker bar. This prevents the striker bar from exiting the slot defined in the door and keeps the door closed and latched. Obviously, the construction of the striker assembly should be strong enough to prevent shearing of the striker bar from the striker assembly in the event of most collisions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a striker assembly for a vehicle door, hood, trunk, or other similar object which is intended to be engaged by a latching mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide a striker assembly which, when the door is normally closed, ensures complete engagement between the pawl of the vehicle door latching mechanism and the striker bar of the striker assembly. Another object is to provide a striker assembly that assists in preventing inadvertent and unintentional opening of the vehicle door or other structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a striker assembly whose construction is generally capable of withstanding collision forces so as to avoid the forced opening of the door during most collisions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a striker assembly which is cost efficient to produce, which has a simplified construction that reduces production costs, and which is capable of adequately functioning to secure a vehicle door latching mechanism.